The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to monitoring of system latency and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for monitoring of overall latency.
Network latency, which is usually low even for packets travelling across the glove, is usually irrelevant for most applications. For example, a web site that takes a second or two to load on a browser does not really affect user performance. However, for real time applications, network latency may be significantly apparent to a user and affect quality of the application. For example, delays in packets of even 1 second or less affect quality of a voice call transmitted via packets over the network.